


Only if you know (i)

by araconfessbelle



Series: Only if you know [1]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araconfessbelle/pseuds/araconfessbelle
Summary: Doyoung fell in love with Yedam since his childhood. When Yedam decided to further his study in London, Doyoung began his training to be an idol. Is fate that hates him or his own action taking a revenge on him ?
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung
Series: Only if you know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163888
Kudos: 10





	Only if you know (i)

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting here because I never know my quality is okay or not. And just had created this account hehe.

DODAM AU 

“Still, Still Love,

Oh I Love You,

Take Me for a Dinner,

One Last Dance,

Cause I Miss You,

Only If You Know”

Going through all of the emails on Sunday evening. Can he be more lifeless than this? Doyoung can’t help it. It’s mid-sem and debut is just around the corner. With the pile of emails in his inbox, there’s one which he ignored for months. He sighs. Who still use email to communicate nowadays? Maybe it’s not him ignoring the email but the sender was the one who has been distancing himself from him.

xx

From: yedam_genius@gmail.com

Subject: Greatest Two Weeks Ever. 

It’s been a while. I miss you so much boy. Sorry for not contacting you often. I saw your ig stories and tweets. Your debut is very soon I supposed. I want to tell you about trip last semester break I went to tour Europe with Asahi, Yoshinori and Mashiho. Paris, Barcelona, Venice and Rom.

Remember when we used to wonder how gelato taste, lol. It was the most amazing two weeks in my life. Paris c’est magnifique. Yoshi proposed to mashi in front of the Eiffel tower. Asahi teared up a bit watching them together. They have been through ups and downs, he said. Step in Barcelona, damn that city never sleeps. We just hanging around the first night there. The beach also was spectacular. I thought I should asked Asahi out before we fly back to London but he was sick when we land in rom. I was worried if that will just make him irritated by me. So I decided that maybe I should wait for another suitable time. Btw, bunny you should come and visit me sometime. Shit sorry, something came up. Bubye, Dobby!

Lots of Love, Dammie.

xx

Sigh

“another time, huh. I wish I could get that too”

Sigh again.

Shutting down the laptop. If only he has the decency to reply back the abandoned email. 

xx

He can’t focus at all that evening. Looking at his miserable reflection in the mirror, both of his team members turned to him confusedly. He can’t help it but stormed out of the practice room before hyunsuk can stop him. 

Hyunsuk catching up to him. “you think running away from your worries will lessen any of it?” Doyoung really don’t want to break down in front of his leader. He had endured it well for so long. 

Hyunsuk looked at him expectantly. “at least, stay in the room. We won’t continue if you’re not feeling well.” 

“I’m sorry hyung.” He’s not ready for anything yet.

Hyunsuk smiled at him to make him feel better.

xx

3 years ago, 

“doyoungggggggggggg”

“hyung why??? Stop screaming please.”

“Come to my house now. No, wait. I’ll come to your house”

xx

“Doyoung baby, I got the scholarship” shout yedam when he stepped inside doyoung’s house.

“really?? Wow congrats hyung”

“I can’t believe it. They sent it to my email. I actually nearly missed that because it got into my spam  
inbox.” Said yedam with his beaming smile.

He’s beautiful. If not for his consciousness, doyoung would just blurt that out right then and there. 

xx

Doyoung got street casted one week later. He never even went to an audition before. But the company representative asked him to come for short audition and yes he nailed it.  
Everything was thank to yedam. 

When he was 12, he started dancing because he wanted impress yedam. To be his friend. When he was 14, yedam taught him singing because doyoung was so insecured with his voice. ‘when puberty hit’ they said. 

Yedam was more excited when he heard about the audition. He accompany him for training eventhough he had to prepare some documentation and what not for his studies in London.

“w-what?”

“my flight is in three days. At least we can do something special before I go” turning to doyoung as  
the younger male wasn’t responding. 

“if you’re gonna mute me like that, let me decide then.” 

“a-alright. I’m okay with anything.” Why he’s too nervous for a normal question like that? It’s not like yedam want to do anything special with him. Hang out. They hang out everyday like this or maybe it is really something special.

“come to my house tomorrow. I’ll cook for you.” Yedam broke out after a long silence. 

xx 

august 7, 2020.

Hyunsuk, haruto and doyoung held each other hand waiting for their music video, KEEP official 

released. They were in a countdown live with their fans who also have been waiting for their debut. 

It feel surreal. Hyunsuk cried his eyes out when they watched the music video. 

xx

To: yedam_genius@gmail.com

Subject: Debut Day

Hello Dammie hyung, I’m sorry. I was very busy with classes and practices. Forgive me okay? Today is my debut. You can check the mv on youtube. Here’s the link https://youtu.be/JSAfPh1A25E

Hyunsuk hyung was crying. Idk if it’s crying or wailing but he really burned his eyes hahaha. I know you’ll find the right time to ask Asahi hyung out (if you didn’t do it yet). I can’t promise you when I could come because I might be busy until the end of the year, sorry. That’s all. Talk to you later. Bye, Yedam hyung. 

Miss you too, Dobby.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'll edit back when I have the time huhu 😭😭


End file.
